


25 Days Of Logan And Remy

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 days of lomy, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Logan on the first night of december</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Its Cold Outside

" I really should go mon ami. " Remy said as he wrapped a scarf around his neck.

" Remy, it's cold out there, almost freezin', " Logan said as he put out his cigar in a near by ashtray.

" It's been nice cher, but Remy was supposed to meet his pa at the airport in an hour. " Remy said while pulling on his coat.

" Yeah, in an hour beautiful, so what's the hurry? The airport is only a twenty minute drive from this cabin. " Logan said as he walked over to Remy and took his hands. " Jeez Rems, your hands are like ice. Come sit by the fire place before you go. "

" Non, I really better get going. " Remy said smiling.

" Beautiful, please don't go. I know how much ya dislike the cold. " Logan said with a slight pout.

" Well maybe Remy can sit by the fire and have some coco, " Remy laughed.

" I'll make it just like ya like it darlin'. You just put some records on. " Logan said with a huge grin.

Remy took off his scarf and sat down on the love-seat beside the fire place and waited for Logan to return.

" Here, ya go darlin', just the way ya like it. " Logan handed the drink to Remy as he sat down next to him.

Remy took a big sip and smiled. " Cher, did ya put the whole chili in dis? "

" Too much? " Logan asked.

" Nah, ya know Remy loves things spicy, " Remy said with a seductive smile.

" I know ya do darlin', after all you're pretty hot yerself. " Logan laughed.

Remy snorted. " You did not just say that ta Remy? "

" Ya bet your fine ass I did. your eyes look like shining stars when you laugh. ", Logan said as he stroked Remy's cheek.

" Flattery will get you no where Wolvie. ", Remy said even as he leaned into Logan's hand.

" Your hair looks like fire, such a lovely color. " Logan continued.

" I ought ta go, Logan. " Remy said as he sat his empty cup onto the coffee table.

" Even if I did this? " Logan asked as he moved in closer.

" I really can't stay. " Remy said as he stood.

" But baby you'll freeze out there, " Logan pleaded.

" You could lend me your coat, " Remy suggested.

" How can you do this to me? " Logan fake pouted.

" I'll just be gone for an hour or so Cher. " Remy said sweetly.

" I know, darlin', but its cold outside and I need my little firecracker here ta keep me warm, " Logan said as he stood and pulled Remy into him by the hips.

Remy laughed as he spoke, " maybe just a few more minutes. "

Logan smirked. " I knew I'd get ya Cajun. "

Logan took Remy's lips with his in a deep and passion filled kiss and began to pull his jacket and shirt off just as the door opened.

" My plane landed early so I thought I'd drive out myself to surprise my son and his husb...", Jean-luc trailed off as he looked at his half dressed son.


	2. The Perfect Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the perfect gift can be hard

Red on black eyes scan the windows filled with displays of sparkling lights trying to find a store to purchase the right gift for the last person on his list. Remy's eyes catch on a jewelry store and his heart flutters for a moment. He's been thinking about it, but kept putting it off scared of the reaction; but what better time than the season of love and hope? Gripping his armful of bags he walks in with determination not to leave empty handed.

It took him a bit longer than most of the shoppers who were in the store before him, but finally Remy found the perfect thing for his grizzly lover. The price was a bit higher than their set spending limit but Remy felt the act justified the extra bit of money he'd spend. The sales woman, a young twenty something with long red hair and green eyes, wrapped and handed the gift over to Remy with a " good luck " and a wink. Remy said his thanks and slinked out of the store in search of the food court to meet Logan. To his surprise he beat Logan to the food court; Logan usually finished all the shopping first, always in a rush to head home and away from the mile long lines of crazed holiday shoppers. Remy took a seat at a small table in front of a smoothie place unaware that not four stores away Logan was searching high and low for his last gift.

Logan growled to himself as he took in the rows of fine leather and smooth silk tops. He wanted to find Remy a new trench coat, his current one had been ripped in their last fight with Magneto, but so far nothing caught his eyes, nothing was good enough for his Remy. Logan kept going deeper into the Men's section and as he dug through a rack he found not one but two perfect items. The first item was a deep maroon trench coat that when on would touch the back of Remy's calves just like his old coat.

The second eye sore, an item so garish that even Jubilee would have burned it in a blaze of fire but that's what made it perfect. Logan made his way to the cashier and threw his items on the counter. The young man behind the register gushed at the jacket only to look at the second item of clothing as if it had wronged him greatly. That reaction assured Logan Remy would adore the ugly hand knitted sweater. Remy, the fashion lover that he was, had a soft spot for ugly sweaters a mile wide. The closet at their cabin consisted mainly of Remy's sweaters and Logan's flannels.

Logan stomped his way to the food court and his young lover, they shared a giant blizzard ice cream before heading to the jeep. Logan threw their bags in the back while Remy took his seat in the passengers side. Checking the rear view mirror for Logan's return Remy pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and opened it. Inside set a simple silver band three diagonal red and blue diamonds set in the center. Glancing in the mirror and seeing his lover return Remy pushed the box deep in his pocket and took a deep breath, just twenty three days and then he'd have the greatest treasure he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's late

Logan was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He and Remy had been together for five years today and they'd kissed under the mistletoe every December 3rd since then. It was half past ten and Logan was still a few miles from home, his bike wrecked and his phone somewhere at the bottom of that pond he'd wiped out in thanks to a drunk driver. Logan just hoped his body could get him there before midnight.

He knew Remy would be there, in their small log cabin, fire burning and mistletoe hung high above the couch just like that first year. Remy was such a romantic, and even though most people wouldn't believe it, so was Logan. He was the one to suggest that they celebrate their first day together the same way every year, had saved that same cheap plastic mistletoe Jubilee had set them up with. Logan knew Remy would understand, no one can control a car accident, Remy would just be glad to have him home and well but Logan would hardly forgive himself if he missed this.

Logan glanced at his watch as he climbed up the slope hill in front of their winter home. 11:48, he could make it, Logan broke out into a run. Finally reaching the door he threw it open and left it that way as he headed for the living area. Remy was there and for just a moment Logan froze, Remy looked even more beautiful then Logan could remember, his auburn hair sparkled in the dancing flames from the fire place. His red on black eyes open wide in surprise, happiness and concern at the sight of Logan.

Remy opened his lips to speak and Logan shot across the room, pulling the taller man to his chest and pulling him down by his cream sweater to seal their lips in a long loving kiss just as the clock began to chime, midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may write a getting together fic to go with this chp later :)


	4. He Keeps Me Warm

Winter seemed to had come overnight. The cabin Remy and Logan were staying in was now covered in fresh white powder. The sun seemed to be away on vacation as the clouds in the sky only seemed to be getting thicker by the moment threatening to bring about another wave of snow. Logan knew Remy had probably been up for hours and immediately got out of bed and pulled on jeans and a thick flannel shirt as he went in search of his lover.

Remy used to love this weather, used to throw on his thick winter coat trimmed in fake fur and break out his delightful homemade hot chocolate. He use to bake and hum old Christmas songs under his breath as he did so. He'd always end the days cuddled up to Logan on one of the many couches in the mansion while they watched a movie, but that was all before Antarctica. All before the X-Men had left Logan's light hearted lover alone in the middle of nowhere to die.

The thought of it all still made Logan sick. He had been furious when he had returned from a separate mission and Cyclops had informed him of everything. The only thing that had kept Logan from ending Cyke's life then and there had been the thought that somewhere his man needed him. He had took the X-jet without an ounce of permission and headed to Remy as fast as he could, but when he arrived he had found nothing.

Months went by and Logan still found nothing and he eventually returned to the mansion that no longer felt like home. Logan tried to stay, tried to stay with the people he had come to see as family but it was no use. Every time they spoke or even looked his way all Logan could see were murders. He eventually packed a bag and was going to ride his bike as far as he could from that place.

Then, just as he was about to leave it all behind, a ghost of a man he never thought he'd see again limped up to the front gates and Logan had almost hit his knees. Remy had made it, Remy was home, had come back to him. He was running before he knew it and he had thrown his arms around Remy just as the other man had stumbled and fell. Things had never been the same again, Remy had lost his easy-going nature.

He had lost faith in all of his teammates and often spoke to Logan of leaving, running and never looking back. Logan couldn't bare the thought of losing Remy for a second time and so he bought this cabin. They had moved here as soon as all the furniture was in. Remy had slowly healed but there were somethings that just could not be fixed, including the fact that the cold now brought on nightmares and panic attacks.

Logan snapped out of his memories at the sound of a small whimper and headed to the fireplace. Remy was indeed there, curled up in a ball on the couch, three or four blankets wrapped tight around him while the fire blazed higher than most would consider safe. Logan went into the hall closet and pulled out a large flannel comforter and headed to the couch to wrap Remy in it as he pulled the lighter man into his lap.

Remy shivered violently and Logan pulled him closer and began the chants he now knew by heart into Remy's ear. " You're safe, you're home, here with me, this isn't Antarctica and you are home! " Logan would repeat the same phrases for hours until Remy stopped shaking and curled into Logan as the older man stroked his hair. Logan knew Remy wouldn't speak until tomorrow, knew that even though he no longer shook he was not safely out of the reach of his demons yet but as long as Remy needed it Logan would keep him warm.


	5. Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i caught a cold while dyeing my hair late at night so maybe now i'll catch up on these and finish before x-mas.

Logan had eventually moved Remy to the bedroom and the young man had slowly fell asleep. Logan always woke up first and used it to his advantage. He tucked Remy in and walked around the house closing windows and lighting the fire place. Logan made sure the house was warm and then pulled all the decorations from the attic and began the long process of turning their home into a Winter Wonderland while Remy slept.

It took a few hours but soon the tree was up and lit and banners were on every wall, flowers on every table and a few small gifts wrapped and under the tree. Logan smiled at his work and went to the kitchen to start on coffee and breakfast. Breakfast was made up of maple oatmeal and french toast with juice and coffee. Remy made his way into the kitchen just as Logan was placing the last bit of french toast on a plate.

" You put everything up without me, cher? " Remy asked in a pout.

" I thought you could use the rest and besides I ain't put the star on the tree yet, " Logan said with a smile.

" Remy supposes you're right. He did need the rest. Sorry about yesterday. " Remy said with a frown as he sat down at the table.

" Don't apologize darlin. We all have bad days, " Logan said as he placed a a full plate in front of Remy before taking his own seat across from the man.

" Oui, " Remy agreed and begin to eat.

Remy and Logan finished breakfast before heading into the living area. Remy placed the star at the top of the tree and Logan plugged everything up and hit the lights. The room was covered in a multi- colored glow that reflected off the many other decorations spread out in their home. Remy's lips stretched into a wide smile, not unlike the way he use to smile when Logan first met him. Logan gripped Remy's hips and dipped him into a deep kiss.

When Logan pulled them both back into a standing position Remy was out of breath but had a small smile playing on his lips. " I love you, Wolvie. "

" I love you too, Rems, " Logan whispered as he leaned up for another kiss.


End file.
